Sibling Fights
by Raefire6
Summary: Leonardo and Raphael are fighting again. Big Surprise. But will it ever end? Or will they end up saying things they'll never be able to take back? Multiple Chapters (may change the title if I decide to continue)
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Here's just another idea I've been dabbling in, not sure how far it's going to go but I'm willing to write if you guys are willing to read. I just want to point out before I begin that though it may seem like it in most of my stories that I hate Leo or seriously dislike him, that is completely untrue. He is actually my second favorite turtle and I really do respect him a lot as a leader and older brother, I just have a few issues with how he handles Raph (who, if you haven't figured it out by now, is my favorite). **

**Keep in mind that with this first chapter, (and maybe a lot of this story) is in Raphael's point of view so Leo is portrayed as how Raph is seeing him at that moment. **

**FYI, the _italics_ in the first part is Leo's voice as Raph is remembering previous arguments, he's not necessarily saying those things in this current argument. **

**I'm going to shut up now. On with the story! **

* * *

><p>Sometimes Raphael wonders if his older brother ever really hears him.<p>

_"How can you be so stupid, Raphael! How could you be so blind!"_

As far back as he can remember, Raphael has always wanted to make him proud.

_"Your reckless actions have put us all in danger, yourself included! Why can't you just listen to me for once!"_

But there's always something that he had done wrong, some misstep that had apparently cost them everything.

_"Mikey and Don were almost killed because of you, Raph! Doesn't that mean anything to you?"_

Try as he might, he fails to understand what makes him so wrong. And what makes his older brother so right.

_"This is why you were never chosen for leader. Splinter knew you weren't ready. You obviously still aren't!"_

It's always this continuing circle between them, the contest of if his older sibling could count and describe exactly how many ways he had messed up that specific evening in one breath, all the while raising his voice to a volume far higher than Raphael would have ever thought possible.

_"Would you just think for a second, hothead? Then maybe you would stop acting like a spoiled child!"_

It was quite an entertaining show really, and Raphael would have been impressed if he hadn't been too busy being angry. Just what exactly was his older brother expecting of him?

_"Don't ever do something that idiotic again! Do you think I enjoy saving your shell every time you leave the Lair? Why can't you be mature enough to do what you're told once in a while?"_

The leader didn't treat any of their younger brothers this way. He respected their input, (even Mikey's) and always was there to praise them when they did something right and encourage them when they made a mistake. Not him. Raphael has never once heard his older brother give him so much of a mumble of praise or encouragement. He didn't understand it. Could he really be such a problem that every single thing he did was a mistake? That he was wrong 24/7? Did his brother see him as such an incredible pain that all he could do was criticize? Were his skills really not enough? Was _he _not enough?

_"I don't have the time or energy to do this, Raph. You're going to get us all killed and you don't even seem to care! How can you make it your job to protect our brothers and father if you're the reason they're in danger! You're incompetent, self-centered and most importantly…"_

It wasn't always like this. When they were younger, Raphael and his older brother were closer than twins. They were best friends and did everything together. They pranked Mike and Donnie, snuck to the surface whenever they pleased and basically just had fun together. They were partners in crime and they would do anything for each other. Age didn't matter so much and his older brother never used the fact that he was born first against Raphael. It was okay for him to be himself because his twin understood him. He didn't have to try to be something he wasn't to gain his best friend's approval.

But all that changed when his elder brother was named leader. Then his attitude towards Raphael changed and suddenly it wasn't alright for him to be himself anymore. His older brother wanted him to change and be someone else and Raphael has tried in order to keep his best friend. He has tried to change but he just can't. He will always be Raphael no matter what his older brother and father say. But it seems that that isn't enough for his former best friend. He just wasn't good enough. Raphael wasn't good enough. And that angered him. Maybe even more then the next four words that always left his brother's mouth, whether directly or implied:

_"... I'm better than you."_

At this point he would usually want to sock Leonardo right in the face, his fist erasing that smug look if only for the moment and at the same time letting out some of the pent up anger that seemed to constantly plague him nowadays. But this time he stopped himself. He didn't want to fight with his brother anymore. He didn't want to argue about whether he was good enough or not, mostly because Leo seemed to have made up his mind on that matter a long time ago and there was no changing it. He didn't want to get angry and shout and yell and be shouted and yelled at. And he most certainly didn't want to hear those four words once again.

"Raph, are you even listening to me? Don't you dare ignore me, Raphael! I'm right and you know it!"

Raphael looked up at the angry glare that his older brother was sending him and realized that he had only been listening to half of Leo's lecture and had tuned out the rest as he was wrapped in his thoughts. Normally, this wouldn't have bugged him as he would always be focused on something else when Leo was lecturing him, but this time it only added to the exact point Raphael was trying to avoid but couldn't deny any longer: He was losing his older brother.

"What?" Raph asked lamely, knowing that anything he said would only prove to anger his brother further.

Leo rolled his eyes angrily. "Are you seriously this dense? You've been avoiding the issue all night... heck, you've been avoiding it for years... and you still play dumb when confronted about it. What will it take for you to finally take this seriously?"

"A hot shower and three pills of aspirin," Raphael muttered under his breath, the headache that had been bugging him all night making itself known in the pounding of his temples. This was of course part of the reason he was feeling so tired and unresponsive of Leonardo's words tonight, but Raph would be lying if he concluded that it was the sole or even main reason.

Truthfully, he wasn't just physically tired and sick. He was tired of these arguments between himself and his older brother. He was sick of constantly having to defend every one of his actions and being told how completely and utterly wrong he was. He was tired of getting angry and shouting at Leo in a situation that would only end in a fist-fight with himself bearing most of the blame and his older brother baring most of the scars. He was sick of apologizing for even thinking about trying to save someone or for not waiting when he could jump in and end a fight quickly.

He was tired of hurting his older brother just so he could realize how badly he himself was hurting on the inside, especially since Leo refused to even try to understand him and instead always jumped to accusations. He was sick of always having to be the one to fight. He was tired of those fights always finding him. And most of all, he was sick of his brother pushing him away and was tired of being the one to push his brother away. He just didn't want to do it anymore or, at the very least, not at that moment.

"Why does it always have to be like this with you, Raphael? You just go jumping in, guns a blazing, without even considering the consequences. Did it ever occur to you that I might actually know what I'm talking about when I give an order? That I might actually know better than you?"

There it was, those words again. Raph wondered why they were so important to his older brother, why it was so critical that he was better than his younger brother. Raphael assumed, like everything that was important to Leo of late, it had something to do with making himself a better leader. How the heck that had anything to do with putting his immediate younger brother down all the time, Raph still had no idea.

Leonardo sighed angrily. "What were you even thinking tonight, Raph? You were supposed to be watching Don's back while he hacked the Foot's computer system. What if something had happened to him while you ran off to play judge, jury and executioner to a bunch of Foot ninjas?"

"I had it handled." Raph shot back unexpectedly, his anger momentarily rising to the accusation that he had left his little brother unguarded. And to Raph it was true, he did have it handled. He had made completely sure that the door to the computer room was sealed shut from the inside, reinforcing it with some tables and chairs just in case and took out every ninja within a ten foot radius of the door that led to the room where his genius brother was still obliviously working while he went on to something he saw as very important. But he did not even bother to expand on his statement, not that Leo was waiting for him to anyway.

"Sure you had it handled," His older brother replied, his voice thick with sarcasm. "You had everything well under control, didn't you? That must have been why you came charging onto the roof where Mikey and I were trying to hold off the remaining ninjas and just started swinging your sais around like a half crazed lunatic. I mean, really Raph? You nearly knocked me over and you got hurt in the process! What will it take for you to understand that there are things more important than your insane love of fighting! Seriously, what is wrong with you?!"

There were a million and one ways Raph could have answered that question, but none of them would have helped the growing sense of nausea that was filling his stomach and all of them would have just led to more yelling and most likely a fight. Raphael shifted his weight uneasily off his newly injured leg as Leo had mentioned it, feeling uncomfortable with the stitches and bandages that Donnie had applied to it only half an hour before. Was it just him or was his headache getting worse and his bandaged leg starting to feel sticky with sweat?

"You're my responsibility, Raph. And you running off completely disregarding my orders all the time is not making my job any easier!"

That was part of the problem, though. Raph wasn't his older brother's responsibility. At least, he never wanted to be. It felt as if that was all Leo saw him as. Not a brother, not a friend, a responsibility. A job he had to deal with everyday without fail. What did that make Leo then? His warden? Owner? Slavedriver? Whatever it was, it most certainly wasn't brother. Couldn't they go back to when they were brothers? They didn't have to be best friends again but could they at least get out of where they were now?

Leo sighed again, this time in tired frustration. "What am I going to do with you, Raph? Are your ears big enough to even hear what I'm saying?"

"Is your head hard enough to resist being sliced open like a melon?" Raphael grumbled under his breath, knowing any explanation he gave his brother would just be another excuse and wouldn't do any good at all. He was so sick and tired of this. Why couldn't Leo just leave him alone?

Leonardo's eyes narrowed at Raph's grumbled response. "And what was that, Raphael?"

"I said," Raph responded loudly, ready for this entire lecture to be over. "That maybe if you would just stop nagging me and give me my space then you wouldn't have to worry about mother henning me all the time!"

It came out louder than he had intended, but he didn't even try to take it back. It was the truth, more or less, and Leo just needed to open his eyes and see it. Why does it always have to be Raphael who is the bad guy?

His older brother's growl could be heard even from across the room and Raph noticed out of the corner of his eye their two younger brothers' heads snap up at the sound, both of whom that, up until that point, had been quietly playing cards on the living room coffee table trying to ignore yet another one of their older siblings' fights. He felt rather then saw their uneasiness at where this argument was going, but he couldn't have cared less. They always took the leader's side anyway.

"Well if that's how you feel Raph, then maybe I should stop wasting my time on you." The words were almost whispered and so carefully drawn out, that Raph could tell they had been on his brother's mind all night. It honestly didn't surprise him, but it instantly soured his ever sinking mood. He could now feel the droplets of sweat coating his injured leg under the bandages and felt them sting as they sunk into the wound. His headache had expanded into a pulsing pain behind his eyes and he felt himself growing dizzy. The very last thing he wanted right now was to deal with his older brother. It was this and years of frustration and hopelessness that drove him to mutter the next five words.

"Nothing would make me happier."

Leonardo's face twisted from one of disbelief then quickly faded to an angry resolve. He turned away from his younger brother, his back to him and the door behind him. "Why bother staying then?" The leader said quietly. "If you hate it so much here, then you should just leave."

Raphael supposed he should have been shocked or horrified at the fact that his older brother seemed to be kicking him out, but he wasn't. It was as if he had seen this coming from a mile away, and his face had automaticly slipped into his well practiced look of angry indifference to hide his true emotions. He briefly wondered if any of them knew how much he was dying inside.

"Couldn't have said it better myself." He muttered in response, slowing turning away from his brother and started limping towards the door. He didn't expect anyone to try and stop him, so he was almost pleasantly surprised when he heard Donatello's voice speak up behind him.

"Raph wait. Look, you are both tired and saying things you know you don't mean, so let's just all try and get some sleep, huh? Then we can pick this all up in the morning when we have clearer heads."

"There's nothing more to be said." Leo answered authoritatively, his back still to his younger brothers. Raphael could almost taste his elder brother struggling with his emotions, though he just barely managed to hold that leader persona for Mikey and Don. Raph saw through it though, he always saw through it. He knew his elder brother didn't mean at all what he had said that he was internally guilting himself out of his anger so that he would be able to try and make his younger brother stay. Raph knew that if he stalled long enough, eventually Leonardo would be able to get control of himself, apologise and tell him to stay and they would just move on like nothing ever happened.

But what about the next fight between them, or the next or the next? Did they really have to go through this endless circle of blame, anger and misunderstanding? How many times did they have to put their younger brothers through this? Or their father? Surely they were as tired of these constant squabbles as he was. Did he and Leo have the right to keep this going? To keep putting them through that pain? And what about Leo himself? It must be telling on the leader, these fights. Wouldn't his elder brother be better off if he just left and never came back? Wouldn't they all be better off?

Raphael felt in his heart they would be, and though he felt it would completely destroy him, he knew he had to break the cycle. If for no other reason than to preserve his own sanity.

"Then there's no more reason for me to be here." The red-banded turtle answered, and without another word and before anyone could object, Hamato Raphael slipped out the front door into the sewers, completely determined to never set foot in their lives again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well there's the first chapter. I don't know if I'm going to continue, it will depend on how many people like it and what reviews I get. Tell me if you want it to continue. Thanks!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Okay, here's another chapter. I know I said this would be mostly from Raph's point of view, but I've decided that I want this fic to be between Raph and Leo, so this chapter is in Leo's POV. I tried to be as fair as possible and address their relationship from Leo's perspective, but I'm not sure if I've done it justice. Leo is a totally awesome character, but I do tend to be more Raph-****biased so you'll have to tell me what you think. This is a still-continuing story, though so if I'm going to keep going and make this awesome I'd love to see your reviews.**

**Anyway, thanks everyone for all your reviews, and here's Leo!**

* * *

><p>Leonardo would give anything in the world if he could just get his younger brother to listen to him.<p>

There were so many reasons why that should be so simple. He was the elder brother, the leader. Raphael should be obligated to at least consider his orders when they are given, not completely blow them off and do whatever the heck he feels like at that moment. Was it really so difficult to simply _not_ act on the first insane thought that entered into his mind? Did his little brother ever even hear his orders to stay and wait? To make sure everything was as safe as it could be before going in? So that they had all the information that would keep them alive and aware in a dangerous situation? What did Raphael have against being cautious and careful?

Of course it wasn't just in the battlefield that Leonardo noticed this disconnect between what he told his younger brother to do and what Raphael actually did. Even when they all were safe and sound in their home, his hotheaded little brother still found a way to disobey Leonardo's very clear instructions and make a mess out of anything and everything he came into contact with. He wanted to sleep when it was time to train, or train when he was asked to wash to dishes, or run out to the surface to do who-knows-what he usually does when he knew very well that both Master Splinter and Leonardo wanted him to stay inside.

Leonardo always tried to be patient with him, reminding himself that Raphael was younger and less mature than himself and just needed some guidance. But there was a fine line between being lost and being just plain difficult, and Raphael always seemed to use that line as his own personal jump rope. Whenever Leo tried to be gentle, his younger brother brushed him off. Whenever he tried to be firm, it turned into an argument. When he just tried to teach his brother a little bit by example, Raphael would call him out, accusing him of trying to be perfect and intentionally making the rest of them look bad to gain Master Splinter's approval. It was never true of course, though he did want his sensei to approve of him, but he was only trying guide his brother to be better and teaching by example was one of the only ways he knew how.

Everything Leo tried to help his little brother understand that he only wants what was best for him would fall to pieces at his feet. Raphael would react with sarcasm, accusations, yelling, sometimes even his fists, but most of all anger. Sometimes Leo wondered if Raph felt anything else besides anger, he always seemed like he had problem with something or someone, and more times than not that someone was Leonardo. What did the blue-banded ninja ever do to earn his younger brother's constant ire? Why was it nearly impossible to stand in the same room with him without Raphael exploding in his face and an argument occurring soon after? It had come to a point where Leonardo had to constantly tip-toe around his younger brother for fear of accidentally angering him and launching into another fight. It was like Raphael was a ticking time-bomb and Leonardo the instant fuse that without any effort of all would ignite the whole mess and leave nothing left but ashes and hurting souls that he always wished he could have avoided.

Leo even sometimes wondered if Raphael felt the same way. Or did he enjoy the constant fighting, arguing and just generally being nasty to his older brother? Leo didn't know and this in it of itself was enough to frustrate him. He knew when Mikey was upset, or calm, or angry or scared. He could tell when Donatello was stressed, or tired, or happy, or just needed someone to talk to. Leo was their elder brother, their leader. It was his job to read them like a book and know what they were thinking and feeling, otherwise he had failed in his position as a leader and big brother.

But with Raph… He had no idea. The red-banded turtle always wore this unreadable expression that though Leonardo has tried for years to interpret it, he could never know what was going on behind those angry amber eyes.

And Leo didn't like that. He didn't like that one bit.

It wasn't the same for everyone else though. Mikey seemed to always know when Raphael was upset or grumpy and he would be there with a not-very-well-thought-out prank and a smile that would have the red-banded ninja chasing him for hours, both of them laughing and joking in a way that never would happen any other time. Donnie was always very understanding of Raphael and could just tell when the hothead needed someone to talk to, both of them spending hours in the garage working on something or other and not an angry word passing between them. Master Splinter of course knew Raphael probably better than he knew himself, and just a simple cup of tea and a few minutes of talking privately and he could calm Leo's little brother down at even the worst of times. Even Casey and April had a close relationship with Raph, Casey being his best friend that he wrestled and went out "patrolling" with and April who could have hours of long civilized conversation with him some nights over hot chocolate. Everyone else just seemed to know what Raph needed and he would simply let them in.

But with Leo… he steps into the same room and suddenly it's World War III.

Leonardo would be lying if he said he wasn't at all jealous of the rest of his family for the relationship they could have with Raphael. He remembered a time when he used to have that too, back when they were younger, before he was named leader. Leo remembered that Raphael used to be his best friend and there was no one else in the entire world that he trusted more or relied on more. Raph had trusted him as well back then and together they could do almost anything. Raph would confide in Leo the things that were on his mind and Leo could almost sense when his brother was upset and be there to help out. He was the one that his younger brother went to when he was lost or scared or happy or sad. He was the one that Raphael picked to be on his team and had the privilege to be called his closest family member.

But all that changed when Master Splinter named Leonardo leader.

Leo hadn't even realized how much his brother had apparently wanted the position for himself until he was given it instead. The day that their father announced that Leo would be taking the role as leader of their clan, Raphael hadn't even looked Leo's way. He had just stared straight ahead, his golden eyes vacant and almost confused. That was the first time Leo couldn't tell what his best friend was thinking and, along with the sudden responsibility of his new position, it scared him. The days following afterward were normal enough, but Leo slowly began to realize that Raph was spending more and more time away from him. In fact, Raph was spending more time away from everyone, but at least he still interacted with his other brothers. Leo didn't understand at the time what had driven his little brother so far away from him, but eventually he realized what must be behind the jealous looks his former best friend sent his way or why Raph suddenly felt the need to ignore everything Leo told him and start misbehaving.

Raphael had wanted to be leader and Leonardo had been chosen instead. Though his younger brother had never said it out loud, there could be no other explanation for it and Leo had no idea how to fix it. He couldn't exactly just give his little brother the position in hopes that it would let them be friends again. It was his responsibility and burden to bare, not that Splinter would ever allow him to just give it away anyway. Leonardo could only assume that Raphael felt rejected and that it was a matter of pride that his little brother avoided his companionship and constantly argued with his every decision, but he had no way to mend the bond that had been broken between them.

What would it take to make Raphael understand that he was sorry? That he was sorry he was chosen instead, that he was sorry that Master Splinter thought he was better prepared than his younger brother, that he was sorry that he was more mature, more patient, more careful, more calm, better at strategy, actually thought before he acted, and was the eldest brother so everyone automatically trusted him more.

Honestly, Leonardo was sorry.

He had never asked for any of this. Sometimes he would hate the fact that he was the most qualified for the job of leading his brothers and his clan through every dangerous situation they had to deal with. Did Raphael think he actually _wanted_ to be the responsible one? The one that had to answer to Master Splinter for every mistake any of them did? The one that had to train twenty-four/seven so that he could he skilled enough to protect them? The one that had to lecture every one of them for every mistake because it could cost them their lives? The one who was never allowed to have any fun, who couldn't let loose or even just relax for a moment because danger could be anywhere? The leader who couldn't even reconnect with his best friend because he's too busy trying to keep him alive?

There were times when Leo wished more than anything that Raphael was chosen instead. Perhaps then they would still be able to be friends, and there would be no fights between them and he wouldn't have the constant burden of the safety of his family weighing him down. But all he had to do was think of only one of the times that Raphael had leaped into battle without thinking for that fantasy to be driven away. His little brother was many things, both good and bad, but a careful leader was not one of them. Leo loved his brother and wished more than anything that they could be friends again, but he couldn't see that ever happening as long as Raph held onto that jealousy and contempt. That was just the way it was and Leo understood that and accepted it.

But that didn't stop him from trying to teach Raph to be better and trying to understand him. A feat that seemed to becoming more and more impossible.

Take tonight for example. Leonardo was completely at a loss as to what the heck Raphael had been thinking. The mission was simple, break into Foot headquarters, have Don hack into their computer system and sabotage their subterranean scanning equipment so that they wouldn't be able to find the Lair and get out. Piece of cake, right? Well it would have been, if a certain _someone_ hadn't completely disobeyed Leo's direct orders and placed them all in danger.

He had simply told his younger brother to watch Donatello's back while he worked on the computer system. Leonardo knew from experience that the genius could get pretty distracted and oblivious to his surroundings when he was concentrating on something and he had thought that Raphael understood that as well. The thought had briefly crossed his mind as he gave the order that he was leaving Raph out as he and Mikey went to the real action and that the red-banded turtle might have been a bit frustrated at that. He hadn't given the thought much attention, though, because he felt that, frustrated or not, Raphael valued their little brother's safety and would obey Leo simply because he knew he was needed to protect the purple-banded ninja.

It had never even crossed the leader's mind that Raph might ignore his orders altogether, leaving Donatello open and vulnerable, and race to where he and Mikey were fighting off Foot ninjas on the roof. Leo hadn't even noticed his immediate younger brother was there until Raphael slammed into him from behind and they both tumbled to the ground. Lucky Mikey was there to fight off their enemies while the two righted themselves, but before Leonardo could even think about yelling at Raph for being an idiot he noticed the thick, red blood that was pouring from the hothead's leg and knew that their mission was compromised. He had quickly flipped open his phone, ordered Donnie to abandon the computer and meet them at the Battleshell that was parked a couple blocks away and, despite his brother's protests, had lifted Raphael up onto his shoulders and ran for the next roof with Mike following close behind him.

It had been a disaster. Complete and utter failure. The only relief was that they had made it out for the most part unharmed. Both Don and Mikey were free of injury worse than a couple bruises or minor cuts, (for some reason the ninja they fought had mostly decided against bladed weapons) as was Leonardo. The only real injury was Raph's leg that, despite his protests the entire way home that he was fine, had been cut pretty deep and probably would have bleed out rapidly if they had stayed to fight. Donatello quickly reassured everyone that they had gotten him medical help in time and with a few stitches and bandages and a whole lot of rest, their brother would be back to fighting health in no time.

Leo had accepted the news with a relieved breath, realizing in that moment that he had been terrified for his little brother's health since the moment he saw all that blood on the rooftop. If he was being honest with himself, he would have to admit that it was this terror that had grown into an anger that festered in his stomach the rest of the night. He had waited patiently as they arrived home and Donnie had given his prognosis, stood by quietly while Raphael was patched up and Master Splinter was informed about their failure. He even kept his cool while Mikey joked about how it could have been worse and that at least Donatello had disabled most of the Foot's scanning equipment and both their father and genius brother had laughed and agreed. Leonardo waited as the fear and anger collided in his chest, barely noticing that his heartbeat was accelerating and that breathing was becoming difficult. He was dimly aware that if he didn't let this fear-induced anger out he would implode in on himself, but there was one thing he knew more than anything else.

He and Raphael were going to have a talk.

The fight happened, words were said, and Leo found himself wishing with all his might that he didn't have to deal with this anymore. His little brother obviously didn't want his help or protection, so maybe he should stop offering it to him. Maybe it would be better is Raphael left, there would certainly be less conflict and Leo wouldn't have to live with his brother hating him every day. The idea started sounding better and better and with Raph being difficult even at that moment, the words slipped from the leader's mouth and he hated himself even as he said them. He didn't even try to take them back though, not sure whether it was from anger or fear, and when Donatello had stepped in to be the clear-head, Leo felt that everything was going to be okay. Raph might not listen to him but he would certainly listen to Donnie, and he knew that all the angry words in the entire world wouldn't push Raphael away from his younger brothers when they needed him.

That was why he was surprised and even shocked when his immediate younger brother uttered those last ten words that rang in the leader's ears like the sound of a gunshot and even the sound of the Lair door opening and closing behind him weren't enough to drown them out.

_Then there's no more reason for me to be here._

There wasn't a reason? Of course there was a reason! Multiple, in fact! What about his family? What about his little brothers, Mikey and Don? What about Master Splinter, his father? Or April and Casey, his friends? What about…

…what about Leonardo, his big brother? His… his best friend?

_…__no more reason for me to be here…_

_…__no more reason…_

_…__no more…_

Leonardo felt his insides crumble and barely even heard his younger brothers call after their fleeing brother. He heard the entrance to the Lair open and close once again and knew even without looking that Mikey had ran after his older brother, Mikey being the fastest out of all of them would have the best chance of catching him even with Raphael's injured leg. Leo knew he should do something to help, something to help bring his little brother back, but he couldn't seem to convince himself to move from his position with his back to the door and his arms folded over his chest. His chest that seemed to be burning even at that very moment.

A warm hand landed on his shoulder and Leo could just barely make himself turn to look into Donatello's face. He half expected there to be blame there for driving Raphael away, but he only found understanding love in his younger brother's chocolate-colored eyes.

"He'll come back." The genius said simply, pulling his older brother into a tight embrace. "He always comes back. You'll see, Raph'll calm down and tire himself out and then he'll be back as grumpy as ever."

Leo felt tears prick at his eyes and had to swallow the lump in his throat before speaking.

"Yeah," He managed, hugging his genius brother closer. "Raph will come back. He always comes back."

But yet Hamato Leonardo couldn't shake the feeling that Raphael had just run out of him coming back.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: And there you go. I wasn't sure if I was clear with that last line, but I hope I got my point across. As you have probably already guessed, Raph's not planning on returning and getting him back is going to be a little more complicated than simply waiting. I have a plan for how I want this to go, but I'd love to hear your ideas.<strong>

**Thanks and Review! **


End file.
